


How Long Has It Been Since You’ve Slept?

by doomsdev



Series: Riddlebird Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post-season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: This is based off a prompt I found off tumblr! Plus I needed to write more.If you liked this, I have more Riddlebird fics coming up!





	How Long Has It Been Since You’ve Slept?

“Ed.”

The sudden voice cut off all thoughts as Edward looked up from the desk, met with a tired Oswald dressed in a black and gold robe. 

“Oswald. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Edward asked, although he looked disheveled from his lack of sleep. 

“Shouldn’t you? It’s three in the morning, Edward. Whatever you’re scheming can wait.” He gestured lazily towards the arrangement of papers on the desk and floor. 

“Oswald, do you want revenge on Gordon? On the Batman?” Edward raised his brows, hands pointing to files upon files of Gordon or anyone who could fit the Batman’s description. 

“How long has it been since you’ve last slept, Ed?” Oswald avoided the question, showing pure annoyance. 

The Riddler paused, averting his eyes almost sheepishly as he answered, “30 hours. Possibly more.”

Oswald groaned. “Dear god. Edward, come to bed.” 

Reluctantly, he stood from his seat behind the desk, leaving the puzzle of papers on the floor as he followed Penguin out of the study. With his eyes threatening to close, Oswald managed to nag him the whole way to the bedroom and as Edward undressed. 

“Of course,” Ed finally responded to his rant. “I’m sorry, Oswald, is that what you want?” He climbed into the bed beside him, settling underneath the blanket. 

Penguin sighed. “No, I want to see you take care of yourself.”

Edward suddenly was at a loss of words. Instead of responding, he hugged Oswald close and kissed his neck.

“Goodnight, Os.”

A loud exhale, Oswald dropped the matter and let himself be held in the other’s warmth. “Goodnight, Ed.”


End file.
